Spanky Passion KaitoXGakupo
by InSaNiTyBrO
Summary: Len and Kaito go into Gakupo's room, but when they get caut they end up over Gakupo's knee. but when it comes to KAito's turn, things get steamy


"Len-bozu, why are we doing this?" Kaito asked, following the blonde shota into Gakupo's room.

"Gakupo-san has pranked us for the last time," Len replied, tip-toeing into the room.

"But Gakupo-san doesn't allow anyone in his room..." Kaito said, looking around nervously. "you know hoe Gakupo-san is, he'll be mad, and who knows what else he'll do!"

"kaito-san, you worry too much. Gakupo-san won't do anything bad to us." Len assure.

Kaito wasn't convinced, "what are you going to do?" he asked.

"Gakupo-san can't sleep without his stuffed bear." Len replied, "we're going to hide it."

"that's not very nice though..."

"he rewired my system so I was talking backwards, that wasn't nice either." Len pointed out.

Kaito didn't reply, he didn't know what to say but, "then why do I have to help you, Len-bozu?"

"Because no one else will help me."

"because we're all scared of Gakupo-san."

"shh, I found it." Len said, grabbing the brown bear with the red ribbon around its neck.

Kaito looked at the bear, he thought it was cute that Gakupo still slept with a comfort toy, though he felt bad that Len was taking it.

"Len-bozu, I don't like this."

"Come on, Kaito-san, picture how Gakupo-san will react when he can't find the bear. We'll give it back later, alright?"

Kaito fidgeted. He was always the shy one out of all of the main vocaloid. Not to mention he had the biggest crush on Gakupo. He didn't want his love to hate him.

"he won't know it's us, right?" Kaito asked.

:of course not-" Len stopped dead as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Len slowly looked up, and saw the tall purple vocaloid standing over him.

"G-Gakupo-san..."he whispered.

Gakupo took his stuffed bear out of Len's hands and set him back on the bed, patting the bear's head.

A lump grew in Kaito's throat. He was scared now. The aura in the room made it clear Gakupo was mad.

"How could you possible think of hurting Bear-sama?" Gakupo suddenly outburst ed.

Kaito smiled nervously. "g-g-g- gakupo-san..." he said, cheeks flushing.

The samurai's eyes narrowed. "you shall pay for your horrible intentions." he said in a serious tone. He sat down on the end of his bed.

"Len-ken." he said sharply.

Led jumped at the sound of his name. "h-hai..." he said quietly.

"come here." Gakupo's tone was deathly serious.

Len swallowed hard and walked over to Gakupo, who waited no time to bring Len over his lap.

"wha-! Gakupo-san what are you doing?" the shota asked fearfully.

"this is how the samurai and I were disciplined as young boys," Gakupo said, pulling down the young boy's pants.

Len's face turned bright red, "n-no- please don't Gakupo-san!" he begged.

Down went the swats, let instantly crying. Len was so embarrassed. His soft flesh hurt so bad so quickly. He continued to cry and cry as his thighs were struck as well. "NOOOOoooooo!" he cried out.

Kaito watched, feeling both fear and jealously. He wanted to be the one over Gakupo's lap. He shivered at the thought. His bare bottom on Gakupo's lap, Gakupo paying attention to his rump. The blue vocaloid shivered picturing it all.

By the time Gakupo finished, Len's rear was as red as Alucard's jacket. ((different anime)) Len jumped to his feet and started the 'spanky dance' witch was Len jumping from one foot to the next while rubbing his little bubble butt.

"you may go," Gakupo told Len.

Len did a quick bow, and pulled up his shorts, running out of the room.

Gakupo's gaze fell to the blue icecream-holic. "Kaito-kun, shut the door."

Kaito nodded slightly, turning to shut the door, leaving the two in dimness.

"now come back over here."

Kaito did as told.

"take off your shoes and scarf, kaito-kun." Gakupo ordered the other. His voice wasn't so cold with kaito. It had a reassurance to it.

Kaito nodded, and sat on the flood to take off his shoes like a kid. The then unwrapped the scarf and laid it by his shoes.

"now your coat."

Kaito stopped, "my...coat? Gakupo-san, what are you doing?" the blue boy asked fearfully.

"the older a child, the more sever the punishment, Kaito-kun," Gakupo replied. "coat. Off."

Kaito felt a twinge of excitement go threw him as he unzipped his coat, allowing Gakupo to gaze at his bare chest.

"pants." Gakupo said next. He said, legs crossed and arms folded.

Kaito slowly did as Gakupo instructed. Now left in his underwear.

"over my knee, boy." Gakupo said, patting his lap.

Kaito walked over, his facial cheeks pink. He climbed over Gakupo's lap, feeling turned on at the position.

"oh-" he let out a sharp moan as he felt his underpants pulled off his legs. Gakupo dropped the underwear to the floor. Kaito's face started to turn read, getting more and more turned on.

"please punish me," Kaito wanted to say, but was too afraid to.

Gakupo's hand raised, then came down on Kaito's bare bottom. One by one by one, swiftly and loudly.

"OH!" Kaito cried, gripping the blankets. He loved ever minute of the spanking. Getting off by it.

Gakupo stopped as he felt Kaito's hard on, "kaito-kun...?" he said, gabbing the boy by the arm and making Kaito sit up. Indeed, Kaito was erected.

"s-sorry, Gakupo-san..." Kaito said, completely embarrassed.

Gakupo had a sly smile on his face. "no need Kaito-san, I had no idea you felt that way about me~" he said, rubbing Kaito's chest. ""you know~ I was thinking the same about you."

Kaito's eyes widened slightly. "r-really? Gakupo-san?"

Gakupo placed a finger on Kaito's lips. "ah. For the next hour you will address me as 'samma'."

"g-gakupo-sama." Kaito replied, testing out the title."

Gakupo nodded, "now, your punishment isn't finished yet," he said, "let's try something different~"

Kaito nodded slightly.

"hmm..." Gakupo thought, then got up and walked over to one of his draws in the closet. He shifted through the material, before pulling out a ball gag and a shocking stick.

Kaito didn't know what the shock stick was (being the most innocent minded in the gang) but got a another twinge of excitement as Gakupo came back with the materials. He took the blue hair male by the jaw and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Kaito closed his eyes and opened his mouth as he felt Gakupo's tunge slip in. he moaned softly, getting even more aroused. Gakupo let Kaito have his sweet desire, before drawing back and placing the ball gag around the other's mouth. The seme clipped the gag together behind kaito's head.

"now on your hands and knees," Gakupo instructed.

Kaito did so, giving a cry of pleasure as Gakupo spanked him again.

Gakupo turned on the shock stick. It lit up, giving a warning not the touch the red part.

"here comes your punishment, boy," Gakupo warned, pressing the red tip to Kaito's left arse cheek.

Kaito cried out as a shock of electricity shot through his ass. He gripped the bed sheets tight.

"oh Gakupo-san~" he moaned.

"uh ah~" Gakupo warned. Tapping kaito twice with the stick,

Kaito shrieked, "I'M SORRY GAKUPO-SAMMA," He corrected himself.

Gakupo rubbed Kaito's rear. "i forgive you," he said. He stuck his finger between Kaito's butt cheeks and tickled his entrance.

"mm~" Kaito sighed, arching his back. He was in heaven.

Gakupo zapped Kaito again. And Kaito kicked in reaction. "y-you've really liked me this whole time, G-gakupo...sama?" Kaito asked, panting a bit.

"Yes, Kaito-san. The innocents of your nature has captured my heart, and you cuteness captured my mind."

Kaito smiled. "please have your way with me, sama~" he said cutely.

Gakupo smiled. "certainly~"

the foreplay went on, and soon Kaito was huffing and pleading for Gakupo to enter him.

They had went from the shock stick, to making Kaito hot with pleasure. Gakupo turned Kaito onto his back and started flicking the boy's nipples back and forth. Kaito almost instantly melted into a puddle of bliss. Once his nipple was rock hard, Gakupo tweaked it, witch made Kaito cry out from the sharp twinge of pleasure.

Gakupo then went on to the other pink bud, sucking on the first. The purple hair laid on top of Kato, now naked as well. Ht moved his head and kissed down Kaito's chest. He stroked the shion boy's member, running his toung up the other's chest.

"MM~ah~" the boy went on making sweet love sounds.

Gakupo loved all of the sounds Kaito made, and wanted to here more. He put his mouth around Kaito's member and sucked.

Kaito inhaled and practicly screamed. "oh Gakupo-sama~~~!" he cried, "please don't- I'll come-!"

Gakupo looked up. Lifting his head from the other's member. "mm~ then lets wait no longer~" he said, spreading kaito's legs. He stuck his finger inside kaito's entrance, Kaito moaning and lifting his hips slightly at the strange feeling. Gakupo wiggled his finger around, feeling kaito shiver.

Gakupo eased his finger in and out, and wiggling it. He continued this pattern until Kaito was gaping for him.

"are you ready?" Gakupo asked.

Kaito nodded, he wanted Gakupo so desperately. He arched his back as he felt the seme enter him. "*gasp* OHH~" he reeled in pleasure.

Gakupo moved slowly at first, easing in and out gently. Then as the pleasure on his end grew, he moved faster and faster.

"mm.." Gakupo moaned lowly. He surprisingly could fit all of himself in without causing Kaito pain, "K-Kaito-kun, have you been practicing f-for me?" he asked heatedly.

Kaito shivered at Gakupo's teasing words and nodded. He would play with himself while picture it Gakupo touching him. It was embarrassing to admit, but in the heat of the moment, it only added to the crazed pleasure running through kaito's body.

Gakupo could feel himself at the point of climax, so took Kaito's member in his hands and started pumping. Kaito cried out, throwing his head back. "OH G-GAKUPO-SAMA~!" he cried as he came onto his chest. Kaito's entrance tightened around Gakupo's member, causing the samurai to cry out as he came as well. The uke's body went limp as he panted. His vision was hazy for a moment, until he could regain composure. Gakupo huffed took, looking down at his lover. "you were beautiful, my blue lotus," he smiled slightly.

Kaito smiled back cutely. "th-thank you.. Gakupo-sama." he replied

Gakupo pulled out slowly and laid down next to Kaito. "you can go back to 'san' now, little Kaito-kun." Gakupo told the uke.

"he~ OK," Kaito replied, snuggling up against Gakupo.

Gakupo drew Kaito into his arms, holding him close. "mm~ we can't stay in here much longer, or others will come in after us." he replied.

Kaito blushed deeply. "no-" he squeaked.

Gakupo smiled, and kissed Kaito on the cheek, "well, lets clean up then," he said.

Kaito nodded, though didn't move. Gakupo waited. "kaito-kun?"

"i know..." he said, slowly letting go.

Gakupo stat up and started to go to the bathroom, "I'm going to shower," he said, "can I see you tonight?" he asked.

Kaito's disappointed frown grew into a smile. He nodded and quick went to get his clothes. Gakupo laughed, and shut the bathroom door.

It's then, that this story ends /3


End file.
